Covens Collide
by Bri P
Summary: *On Hiatus* When a New family of vampires come to Forks, How will the Cullen's cope? Will the Cullen's little sister, Nessie fall in love with the Johnson's little brother? And How come Alice didn't see that they were vampires? CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE! After BD
1. New Arrivals

**A/N: In this story, Nessie is not Bella and Edwards daughter. She showed up around the same time as Bella and is still a hybrid. Jacob does not play a big role. Like at all. And in this story we're going to pretend like Bree hadn't been killed in Eclipse. And remember this is decades after the actual Twilight books.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

"I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary"

**-Alicia Keys

* * *

**

**COVENS COLLIDE**

Ch. 1 New Arrivals

***Bella POV***

Alice, Renesmee, Bree and I were in our first hour history class when two of the girls came in. Alice had seen that we were going to be getting some new students. Seven to be exact. Three girls and four boys. Two of the girls and two of the boys were in our class. The rest were in the class ahead of us.

They looked alike yet they looked different. They were African American but their skin was still pale. They were both inhumanly beautiful. One of the girls More beautiful than Rosalie. The strange thing is that they had bright purple eyes.

They had on designer clothes not unlike ours. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice evaluating their clothes. She nodded her head slightly as if agreeing with they're choice of outfits. Nessie was looking curiously at them. Bree looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes ladies may I help you?" the teacher asked.

"Yes. I'm Kendra and this is Tasha. We're new here." The beautiful one said.

"Ah yes. You can have a seat in front of Alice and Bella. Alice, Bella please raise your hands." Alice and I raised our hands and the girls came and sat in front of us. The girl named Tasha turned around and spoke to us.

"Hi, I'm Tasha Terrell. What's your name?" She asked me.

"Isabella McCarty. Call me Bella. Welcome to Forks."

"I'm Alice Cullen. I love your outfit!" **(there's a link on my page) **

"Renesmee McCarty. Call me Nessie."

"I'm Breeana Cullen. You can call me Bree."

"Thanks…" Before she could say anything else, the teacher started class.

There was about ten minutes left of class and we were done with our lesson for that class period so the teacher let us talk. Tasha turned back towards us.

"So How long have you guys lived in Forks?"

"Only for about a year. Our dad is the head doctor at the hospital." Alice said.

"Oh, you guys are sisters? Do you have any other siblings? Why are your last names different?" We all had our plans memorized for times like this.

"Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted all seven of us when we were young. Alice was first. Then came Edward. The Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie, were next. Then Bree And finally me, Nessie, and our older brother Emmett were last. The Hales, Emmett, Nessie, and I decided to keep our last names. Nessie and Bree also skipped a grade. What about you?" I was really curious about this girl.

"I have a twin. His name is Jayden. There are seven of us. Calvin and Naimah Johnson adopted all of us as well. Malik was first, then came Tyreke. We call him Ty. Then Me and Jayden. Next was Kendra," she nodded to the girl next to her who still hadn't turned around, "And then Bri. And finally Trey. Some of us also decided to keep our last names. Our dad is a doctor at the hospital too. Today is his first day."

"Oh, that's Awesome! Hey what do you say to going to the hospital after school and maybe Carlisle can introduce us to Dr. Johnson?" Alice asked us.

"Sure. Will it be just us or are we going to ask the others?"

"It'll be just us. I know the others would want to come." Just then the bell rang.

"Maybe you guys will be in some of my other classes and we can talk some more." Tasha said. She held out her hand to shake ours. I shook her hand. I pulled back almost immediately. Her had was just a cold as mine. She smiled. Nessie shook her hand really quick, trying not to activate her power.

"See you guys later." We were walking to our lockers when realization hit me and by the look on their faces, it hit my sisters, too. Hard. That sent was not human… It was Vampire.

* * *

**A/N: The Name Naimah is pronounced: N-eye-ee-mah and Tyreke is: Ty-ree-k**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	2. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

* * *

"I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't"

**-Maroon 5

* * *

**

**COVENS COLLIDE**

Ch. 2 Coming to Terms

****Tasha POV****

Kendra and I had just came from our first class at our new school. We had never been to this town. I wish we had. I like it here. I had just made three new friends and Kendra was being an ass by not talking to them.

"Well damn Kendra! I made my first friends in this God forsaken school and you had to go and be mean by not talking. I mean what the HELL? Anti-social much?"

"There was something weird about those girls. Did you get there scent?" Kendra asked me.

"Yeah. It was NOT human."

"No shit Sherlock. Come on, maybe Trey or Jay had class with one of them and got the scent."

"Ummm… Are you talking about my twin brother Jayden?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well I hate to break it to you Ken, but Jayden's not that smart."

"Excuse me? Who you callin' stupid dumbass?" Jayden walked up behind us.

"Have you had class with any of the Cullen's, Hale's or

McCarty's?" Kendra asked him.

"Nope. Why?"

"Their scent is all off. It's definitely not human but I don't know what it is." Kendra explained. We walked the rest of the way in silence thinking about the strange Cullen scent. We got to our English class with about five minutes to spare and saw Alice Cullen talking animatedly to a guy with bronze hair.

"There they are!" Alice said to the guy when she saw us. "Hi! Tasha this is my Brother Edward. Edward this is Tasha, the girl I was telling you about."

"Hi. Alice this is my Twin Brother Jayden."

"Hi." Jayden, Kendra and I all sat in seats behind Alice and Edward.

"Did you get the sent Jay?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah. It is weird. I don't know what it is. We'll have to talk about it at lunch." This was all said at a very fast speed and it was too low for humans to hear. Only _vampires_ could hear.

The rest of my classes until lunch went by pretty fast. There were two boys that followed my like lost puppies. Their last names reminded me of a dog and a crow. I think they were Yorkie and Crowley. I don't remember their first names. I didn't pay attention that much. Either Alice, Bella, or Edward were in all my classes so far. It was weird. Finally it was lunch time. I could tell that Kendra was aching to talk to our family about the Cullen's scent. I bought my "Lunch" (It's just a prop since we don't eat) and went to the table that my family chose to sit at.

"Hey ya'll what's up?" I said sitting down next to Ty. We were still waiting for Malik, Bri, and Trey.

"Not much." Ty was the only one who answered. Malik, Trey, and Bri finally came and sat down at the table.

"Have any of you guys had any classes with the Cullen's?" Kendra asked while nodding over to the table the Cullen's were sitting at.

"I had a few classes with Emmett, the big one, and Jasper, the blond guy." Malik answered.

"I've had a class with Rosalie. I tried talking to her but she seamed to not want anything to do with me or anyone in that room for that matter." Bri said a bit sad.

"I've talked to Emmett and Jasper in one of my classes. Emmett's actually really nice. So is Jasper." Ty said.

"I had a class with Renesmee. She was really nice." Trey said with a almost dreamy look on his face. Oh, Boy. "Bree was pretty quite though."

"Have you caught their sent? It's not human but I don't know what it is!" Kendra explained.

"Yeah it is weird. Have you ever smelled anything like that Malik?" Ty inquired our brother. Malik was the one with the most experience besides Naimah and Calvin. He was Born in the 1700s in Haiti and was changed by some random vampire.

"Yeah I have but my theory is probably Really wrong."

"What's your theory?" I asked curious to what he had to say.

"My theory, little sister, is that our new Cullen friends are Vampires also."

"But that Renesmee girl! Her sent is totally different from the others! What the Hell! I'm sooo Confused!" Malik just shrugged.

****Alice****

After Lunch Bella, Nessie, Bree, and I were going to ditch since we had biology next and they were blood typing. Right now we were at the lunch table discussing the new Johnson family and how they were vampires too.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? They obviously aren't a threat to us or the humans

As, they are here, and there hasn't been any murders today." Bella said.

"Alice why didn't you see that they were vampires?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know Rose. Tasha and Jayden were nice but Kendra wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even say hi."

"I got a look at Kendra's Mind. She reminds me of you Rose." I then had a vision of Rose and Edward breaking Esme's vases and the new coffee table and couch in a fight.

"Edward Don't start or else Esme will be very mad at you two for breaking her furniture tonight." He did not heed my warning.

"She is self-centered."

"Edward shut up!" I told him.

"She's Vain."

"Edward Shut the Hell up!"

"She's very Shallow." Jazz tried to help this time.

"Edward shut the HELL UP!" Jasper said feeling his "twins" emotions. He looked scared for our brother.

"She's…" Bella and I both put our hands over Edward's mouth.

"I told you to shut up. Now she's going to kill you!" We took out hand off his mouth. Rose was glaring daggers at Edward. Talk about if looks could kill.

"Well Bells, Ness, Bree-Bree, I think its time for us to go."

"Wait! They know that we're vampires!" Edward said.

"Well they know our secret and we know theirs. I think we're even." I said standing up. Bella, Bree, and Nessie did the same. I had a vision of Nessie in a class with one of the Johnson Brothers, who I would assumed to be Trey, flirting. He was flirting back. Awww. Our little sister is growing up. When we were over at the trash can throwing away our "food" I spoke.

"Hey why don't we go say hi to our knew friends before we go."

"Ok let's go." We walked over to where Tasha and her family sat.

"Hi Tasha!" I said.

"Hi Alice! Hi Bella! Hi Nessie! Hi Bree!" She said back.

"What class do you have next?" Bree asked her quietly.

"I have Biology. Yuck!"

"Really? So do we! We're ditching though. They're blood typing today and we don't like blood." Bella said crinkling her nose.

"Yeah so we're going to go to the hospital now and see our dad. So we'll see you tomorrow." Nessie said about to leave. Then I had a vision that she was going to ask if she could come.

"Can I come, too? I don't really like blood either. Plus I want to see how our dad is doing on his first day."

"Sure!" I had already seen that my sisters wouldn't mind. "We're about to leave now so go throw your trash away and we can go. Meet us at the Yellow Porsche in the parking lot."

"Ok I'll be right there." My sisters and I walked away towards the parking lot. This was going to be an interesting ride. Five vampire girls gone to see their vampire fathers at a hospital full of humans and blood. That's not something you see everyday!

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Confronting the Problem

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

* * *

"You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why

I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me"

**-Beyonce

* * *

**

COVENS COLLIDE

Ch. 3 Confronting the problem

****Bella****

Alice, Bree, Nessie, and I were just about to leave when Tasha Terrell, The new friend that we made, asked if she could go with us to the hospital. Alice of course said yes. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind, but the ride, let's just say would be interesting. Her family had just figured out that we were vampires and our family had figured out that they were vampires yet we hadn't said anything on the matter, yet.

"Alice, what do you have planed? Why did you let her come with us?" Nessie asked.

"Well I had a vision that we were going to discuss everything in the car with her. Everything will be fine! I promise."

"Well I'm driving so you don't blank out and have a wreck." I said.

"Fine, fine." Then She blanked out.

"My point exactly." I muttered to myself.

"Carlisle will be in for a surprise. He hasn't had an encounter with Dr. Johnson yet." We go in to the car and waited for Tasha. We didn't have to wait long. Tasha came out and got into the backseat with Nessie and Bree. I started to drive.

"So Tasha," Alice said, "Why are your eyes purple?"

"Why are yours gold?" She countered.

"That's because we drink animal blood. What do you guys drink?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Tasha stuttered.

"We know that you and your family are vampires. And we know that you know that _we_ are vampires. So the question is, why are your eyes purple?" I asked.

"Ok fine. Calvin thinks it has something to do with the pigment in our skin."

"We've met another black vampire but his eyes were red." I didn't mean for that to come out so bluntly. Tasha was unfazed by it.

"He must have drank human blood. We drink animal blood, too. Your eyes are gold, ours are violet. Ours start out blue when we first start drinking." She explained. "How did you know that we were vampires but we couldn't identify your sent?" She asked.

"We caught your sent." Alice told her. "It didn't click until you walked out of the room."

"We caught your sent, too, but Jayden, Kendra, and I couldn't place it. We didn't get it until we asked Malik. He's had the most experience, besides Calvin of course. But Nessie your sent is totally different than theirs!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm half vampire. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire. Blood runs through my veins and my heart beats but I drink blood and I sparkle a little in the sun. I have to sleep every night. And I can also eat human food, too. I just can't run as fast or see or hear a well as a full vampire." Tasha stared at my little sister with wide eyes.

"Hey, we're here." I said as we pulled in to the hospital.

"Yes you can meet our father." Alice said.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Tasha asked startled.

"I'm Psychic. That's my power."

"Wow. All I can do is fly." Alice and I stared at her, eyes wide. "What? So what other powers do you have in your family?"  
"Let's see, Edward can read minds, Jasper is empathic, and I'm a mind shield. What about yours?" I said.

"Bri has mind control, Ty is a memory thief, Trey has x-ray vision, and Jay has Telekinesis."

"Touch my hand." Nessie said to her. Tasha did and she gasped.

"What was that!"

"That was my power. I can make you see what I want you to see. No matter how gory or sweet." Tasha looked next to her and gasped again.

"Oh my gosh! There was a girl here a second ago!" Bree reappeared next to Tasha.

"I can turn invisible." Bree said in a matter of fact way. We got out of the car.

"Tasha, Why don't you go find your dad and we will find ours and they can meet. They haven't met yet." Alice said.

"Okay, meet you in the front?"

"Sure." Bree, Alice, Nessie, and I said together and we went off to Carlisle's Office. 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' is what the name plate said. I knocked on his door. No answer came.

"Oh. He's in the E.R. making rounds. We can go see him there." Alice told me. We heard him before we saw him. He was talking to a young man in about his 20s with a broken leg.

"Hey Alice, do you want to have some fun?" I asked.

"Ooh! Sure." We both pulled our shirts down the tiniest bit to show just a little cleavage. Nessie and Bree looked at each other and just rolled their eyes. Then we walked in.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice and Nessie said once we got to him.

"Hi Dad!" Bree and I said. Alice and I turned to smile at his patient. His heart rate went crazy.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?" Our dad said.

"We just came to talk to you and introduce you to our new friend." I told him.

"Ok well I'll be done here in a minute so you can go and wait for me in my office."

"Ok." We headed back to his office.

****Carlisle****

"Well Mr. Allen after you get a cast and sign all the papers, you are free to go."  
I said with a smile.

"Hi Daddy/Hi Dad!" Four voices I know all too well said. I turned around to see Alice, Bree, Renesmee, and Bella coming towards me. Alice and Bella turned and smiled at Mr. Allen. His heart rate went wild.

"Hi girls, what are you doing here?" I asked my daughters.

"We just came to talk to you and introduce you to our new friend." Bella explained.

"Ok well I'll be done here in a minute so you can go and wait for me in my office."

"Ok." They said together and then left.

"Were those your daughters?" Mr. Allen asked me.

"Yes. Those were Four of my daughters, Bree, Alice, Bella and Renesmee. I also have another daughter and three sons."

"REALLY!"

"Mmhmm… My wife and I adopted all eight of them."

"Wow… I planned on proposing to my girlfriend Amy tonight. Maybe I still can." He mused.

"Yes maybe you can, Mr. Allen. I-"

"Zac, dude, just Zac."

"Well Zac, you can call me Carlisle. I think we're done here."

"Umm… Do- Carlisle… umm… can I maybe see a picture of your other children?" Zac asked timidly. I smiled and pulled out my wallet. I chose a picture that we had taken about a month ago.

"Wow. Good looking family." He said giving me the picture back.

"Thank you. Well I need to get going. If you need anything just call me."

"Ok, thanks." I turned around and walked out of the E.R. to my office.

"Ok. Now what did you girls want to talk to me about?"

"Well, take it away Bella!"

"Well, umm, remember when Alice said that there would be some new students today?" I nodded. "Well what she didn't see is that they were vampires too. And the father is working here." I was shocked.

"What's the family name?" I asked still stunned.

"Johnson." Then I remembered that we had gotten a new doctor transfer from Michigan.

"Hmm… This hospital just got a whole lot more interesting."

"OK! Let's go meet them!" Alice said excitedly. We left my office, with my daughters leading, and walked towards the lobby of the hospital. Standing by the front desk was a black girl and, what I would guess to be, her father.

"Tasha, this is our father Carlisle. Carlisle, This is our new friend, Tasha." Alice introduced. I stepped forward and shook her hand.

"This is my father Calvin. Calvin, these are my new friends, Bella, Alice, Bree and Nessie." Tasha said introducing her father. I shook hands with Calvin.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Dr. Cullen. I've heard a lot about you today." Calvin said to me with a smile.

"All good things I hope. It's nice to meet you too." Then something occurred to me: Why weren't these girls at school? "I have a question," I said turning to said girls, "why aren't you all at school?"

"Yes. Very good question. And the answer is?" Calvin said.

"Well, they were blood typing in biology today. That wouldn't have gone over well, now would it?" Bree said.

"I guess that's ok. Maybe you guys can get back in time for last period. Plus you guys have deserted your siblings! I don't think they'll fancy walking home in the rain." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. They'll walk if we're not there. But ok, we'll go." Alice said. I looked at her sternly then let it go.

"I guess we should go. See you at home dad." Nessie said. They left.


	4. Story Time

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

* * *

"Now, we've been through too much together  
And we're approaching stormy weather  
But girl, you're my first love  
And no matter what the people say  
I'm gonna love you anyway  
Girl, you're my first love"

**-Anthony Hamilton**

** and LaToya Williams

* * *

**

**COVENS COLLIDE**

Ch. 4 Story Time

****Nessie POV****

We got back to the car and Bella started to drive when Alice started to speak.

"In our family most of us have a tragic past and changing. So what's yours? I was put in an asylum for four years. Bella was hunted down by a sadistic SOB vamp. Bree was turned to be in an army of newborns made to kill us. Nessie was kidnapped by a self-preservationist vamp." Alice asked Tasha. Tasha took a deep breath ready to tell her story.

"OK, well, Jayden and I really are twins. We were born slaves in 1846 in Georgia. Our grandmother ended up "raising" us, if you can call it that. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father was sold to another plantation. In 1863, the war started. Our brother, Paul, would always talk about fighting for our freedom. He ran away one day and joined the Union army. Our grandmother grew steadily ill. One day she told us to leave. To run and never look back. The next night we did.

"We were in the woods about twenty miles out of Nashville when we were found by two other runaways. A man and a woman. They asked us if we wanted to live. Of course we said yes. Who wouldn't at that time. They bit us right there on the spot. We were 17. They stayed with us for the three days. How the slave catchers didn't hear us scream, I will never know.

"After we were changed, we went looking for our brother. We found him around the Texas/Arkansas boarder. He had been changed, too." Then she hesitated. "We stayed together for about two years until he was killed in a… fight by a vampire I hope to never see again." When she said that, I couldn't help but think about the southern Vampire wars Jasper had told me about.

"After that, Jay and I went north, to Chicago. We moved all around the country. Finally, almost 60 years later, we found Calvin, Naimah, Malik and Ty… That's our story." The car was quiet for a while. My sisters and I didn't know how to respond to that. The silence was broken by Bella when we got back to school.

"We're back. But personally, I don't want to go to class."

"Me either. What about you guys?" Tasha asked.

"Nope." Alice and I said together.

"Neither do I." Bree said.

"So, what'd you guys want to do?"

"Umm… how about we play 20 Questions? You know so Aliyah can get to Know us better." I suggested; Ah, the pleasures of being the youngest.

"OK. Alice you go first." Bella said.

"Umm… ok Tasha, what's your favorite color?"

"…Light blue. Bella, What's your favorite song?"

"Uh… Harder to Breath by Maroon 5. Bree, What's your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Alice what's your favorite credit card?" She louder than she had been talking earlier.

"That is NOT fair! You know I can't just choose one! But if I have too, Platinum. Nessie, Why do I see you flirting with

Tasha's brother, Trey?" I froze and blushed. Oh My God. Damn you pixie psychic.

"Oh Really? Does someone have a crush on my little brother?" Tasha asked teasingly.

'_Edward if your listening, stop!' _

"Awww, but why Nessie! It's just getting good!" Edward's voice sounded outside the car. I jumped violently.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled at him frustrated and flustered. My cheeks were still red. We looked around us to see kids coming out of school and to their cars. Wow time flies. The five of us got out of the car to wait for the rest of our family. Thank god for a distraction.

"So the answer to that question would be…?" Bella asked putting the spot light back on me. What an evil "older sister" I had.

"I am NOT answering that question." I said. Alice and Tasha laughed. While we waited for the rest of our family, My sisters and I exchanged numbers with Tasha so we could text each other. Gradually, our siblings came out of school. The first one from Tasha's family was, of course, Trey. Edward snicker at me. I put my hand on his cheek, with a smile, to show him what I'd do to him later if he didn't shut up.

"Why am I making all my sisters mad today?" He muttered to himself.

"You haven't made me mad, yet." Alice chirped.

"You'll make me mad sometime today, I'm sure." Bree snickered. Edward just shook his head.

As they came out, the members of the Johnson family and the members of our Cullen family just stood there silent, waiting for every one to get there. The last one to arrive from our family was Jasper and the last one from their family was Kendra. When Tasha saw Jasper, she stiffened. Alice and Edwards eyes grew wide. I touched Alice on the arm and asked, threw my special way, what was wrong.

"You'll see." She whispered back. Bella broke the very uncomfortable silence.

"So, Cullen's meet the Johnson's. Johnson's meet the Cullen's. Though I think most of us have met in class already."

"Yep. And if you haven't we'll do a run down. I'm Bri. Call me Brianna and see what happens. That's Malik, Ty, Kendra, Tasha, Trey, and Jayden."

"Over here We have Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bree, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, and I'm Emmett." Introductions went smoothly. I noticed Tasha and Jayden glaring daggers at Jasper and Jasper was looking anywhere but them. What is going on!

We stayed and talked for awhile until we thought it was really time to go. Everybody was walking to there cars when Tasha spoke to Jasper.

"I see we meet again, unfortunately." Her voice was cold.

"Come on. That was well over a century ago." He replied, his voice remorseful.

"Well it still hurts like it was yesterday. You could have just said no."

"You know I couldn't have just said no."

"Then you should have left!" Tasha turned and stalked to her car with out a backwards glance. Jayden shook his head at Jasper, with the same cold look on his face as his sister. He turned and followed his twin. Jasper took the keys to the Porsche from Alice and got in the front seat. Everybody else looked just as confused as I felt except for Edward. Stupid mind reader. We all said goodbye and went our separate ways. Alice got into the car with Jasper. Bree got into the jeep with Rose and Emmett. I went with Bella and Edward in the Volvo.

The ride was quiet until we got about 100 yards away from the parking lot entrance.

"So are you going to tell us what that was about or not?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Back in Galveston, during the vampire wars, Jayden, Jasper, and Jayden and Tasha's Brother Paul, were best friends. Tasha was Maria's Second in command. Paul messed up and order from Maria, once and only once, and Maria ordered Jasper to kill him. And she made Tasha watch. Jasper didn't want to do it but he couldn't _not_ do it."

"That's why she hesitated when she said her brother was killed. She didn't say how or where." I said. I had been right to think about Jasper's story. When we got home Jasper and Alice went hunting and everyone else went into the house to tell Esme about our rather… eventful day.


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

* * *

"In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name"

**-Pink

* * *

****  
**

**COVENS COLLIDE**

Ch. 5 Aftermath

****Bella's POV****

We walked into the "Cullen Mansion", as everyone in town calls it, to find Esme sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh hi guys. Where are Alice and Jasper?" She said putting her book down and standing up.

"They went hunting. We had an interesting day." Bree said. Esme's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, not that kind of interesting." Edward said answering her thoughts. She nodded.

"So what happened?" She asked

"Well, there's another family of vampires in town." I said.

"Don't worry they're nice." Emmett said reassuring our mother.

"Then there was a… confrontation between Jasper and two of the others. Apparently they had met before." Rose explained.

"Nessie likes the youngest brother." Alice said pranced in alone.

"Shut up Alice! No I don't! I don't even know him." Nessie cried, cheeks coloring. Esme looked at her apprehensively with her eyebrows raised.

"Then why were you flirting with him?" I asked her.

"I wasn't flirting with him! We were just talking!" She was starting to get frustrated. I could see the angry tears welling up in her eyes. I decided to stop; We didn't mean to make her cry.

"We're just playing with you Nessie. We don't mean it."

"Speak for yourself." Alice muttered to herself just loud enough for everybody to hear. That was it for Nessie. She hissed at Alice and ran upstairs to her room.

"Mary Alice," Alice flinched; full name, ouch. "That wasn't very nice. At least Isabella had enough since to apologize." I cringed, too. "Now you go do the same." You knew that Esme was pissed when she used your full name like Isabella Marie, or Edward Anthony, Rosalie Lillian, or Emmett Dale, Jasper Benjamin, or Renesmee Carlie, or Breeana Nicole, You get the idea. I followed Alice, who had her head down and felt ashamed 'cause Esme had used her full name, up the stairs to the third and top floor to Nessie's room. She knocked.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled from the inside.

"Please open the door Ness." Alice pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Nessie, we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you mad. Please let us in." I said.

"Yeah. And Esme called me Mary. Please show me some sympathy!" Alice said shuddering. I heard Nessie give a small giggle. The next minute the door opened.

Nessie's room was purple and black. It had a TV mounted on the wall (courtesy of Emmett), a purple laptop on the black computer desk (from Jasper), A Black bookcase filled from top to bottom with books (from moi and Bree), a giant stereo system (from Edward), a purple arm chair and black couch (Courtesy of Carlisle and Esme), and of course a HUMUNGAS closet like we all had (from Alice and Rose). Her queen sized bed had a black bed spread and purple pillows. It was like a teenagers dream room.

"What do you want?" She muttered not looking at us.

"We wanted to apologize. Didn't we Alice?" I said looking at her

"Yeah. Even though you won't admit it, we know you like Trey but we had no right to go and announce it to the hole family." Nessie glared at Alice.

"Get out." She snarled. "Get out NOW!"

"OK GOING!" I said hastily pushing Alice out the door.

"Well that went well." Alice said as we walked down the stairs.

"You push her to hard sometimes Alice. You have to remember that she's not as old as the rest of us. Sometimes she doesn't know how to take your jokes. You have to ease up."

"I know. I just forget sometimes."

****Nessie****

Alice makes me so mad sometimes! I needed to go hunting or just running to blow off some steam. I jumped out of my window and landed lightly on my feet. I took off into the forest. After ten minutes or so I caught the scent of a herd of dear just west of where I was. I took down two does and then I was full. I ran back towards the house and stopped far enough where Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and they couldn't hear me from the house. I climbed up my favorite tree and started to cry.

I couldn't be falling in love with a boy that I didn't even know, could I? How could that happen? Why did Bella and Alice have to go an announce it to the whole family? Sometimes I wish that Bree and Rose were my only sisters. Ugh! I must have said that last sound out loud because the next thing I knew my name was being called.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" It was Jasper. Trust him to find someone that cries. He climbed up the tree and sat with me. He put his arm around me like a brother would to his little sister. The situation was the same. Jasper would probably always be my favorite brother. We were so much alike and yet so different. We could always just sit and talk about nothing for hours or just sit in silence. He sat there hugging me for about 10 minutes until he spoke.

"What's wrong Little Blood?" he asked using the nickname he gave me when I had first arrived.

"Your girlfriend and younger sister are the problems." I said with a strangled voice. "They make me so mad sometimes!"

"What did they do this time?"

"Nothing that you'd want to hear about. But they were teasing me. I was about to cry an Bella saw that and stopped but Alice didn't. I left and apparently Esme called her Mary. They came to apologize but Alice made it worse and I ended up here."

"You know they didn't mean bad. They just forget you're younger than the rest of us sometimes."

"I Know. Now enough about me lets talk about you. Edward Told us what that, in the parking lot, was about." I said changing the subject. Jasper sighed.

"I'm… Fine. But it's not me you should be worrying about. It's Mi-Tasha. I made some really bad choices that cost me my best friends but I cost her and Jayden their brother. I regret it everyday. Now what do you say we go back to the house?" Jasper asked.

"Sure as long as I don't have to talk to Bella and Alice."

"You don't have to but you should. I won't make you though. Come on lets get out of this tree." After he said that, he jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" He called up to me. I jumped down, though not scared, really hoping he caught me because I really didn't fancy being on my butt on the forest floor. Sure enough he caught me easily and sat me on my feet.

"Can I ride on you back, please Jazzy?" I asked sweetly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not as fast as you!"

"Hop on Little Blood." He said.

"So, do you think Rose will help me beat up Edward?" Jasper laughed and we, or rather he, ran back to the house.

****Tasha's POV: Johnson House****

I sat in the music room staring at the music stand in front of me with my violin in hand. As soon as I got home, I had came straight to the music room and grabbed my violin. That had been and hour ago and I was still in the same position.

How? That's all I kept asking myself. Nobody in the

family, except Jay of course, knew what the… altercation in the parking lot was about. I hadn't let Ty get close enough to get the memory from me and hopefully Jayden hadn't either. All of a sudden my phone rang, signaling I had got a text. It was from Nessie. Our conversation went like this:

_**Nessie: Watcha doin? O_o**_

_**Me: eatin chocolate**_

_**Nessie: Whered ya get it?**_

_**Me: the doggy dropped it**_

_**Nessie: Wheres the doggy?**_

_**Me: On the floor**_

_**Nessie: Wats he doin?**_

_**Me: Makin more. LOL =)**_

_**Nessie: how do u kno that?**_

_**Me: Trey**_

_**Nessie: o. *blushes***_

_**Me: So u DO like him!**_

_**Nessie: A little but I don't kno him well enough to like him! I just think hes cute. Btw im not talking to Alice and Bella**_

_**Me: Y not?**_

_**Nessie: Because of what we were just talking about. They pretty much announced it to the hole family!**_

_**Me: ouch. Id be pissed 2**_

_**Nessie: yea. But enough bout me how r u?**_

_**Me: =( so u kno?**_

_**Nessie: "o_O yea. Eddyboy told us after we left.**_

_**Me: oh.**_

_**Nessie: Uk we don't judge u. We're also neutral territory between you guys. Just call us Switzerland!**_

_**Me: LOL. Thx. I think, after me and jay talk we mite be able to make a truce.**_

_**Nessie: well that's good. I gtg. Me and rose r bout to beat up Eddyboy. Wish us luck! ;+)**_

_**Me: Lol. Good luck. &)**_

It was an interesting conversation.

That "talk" with Nessie actually made me feel better. I got up and went over to the binders that we kept our sheet music in. I picked up the one labeled "lullabies." I opened it to the first page to find my favorites song waiting for me. It was called "Japanese Lullaby." It always made me feel calm. I took it back to the stand and started to play. I played through the whole song. It had instantly made me feel like myself again. Suddenly I heard clapping. I turned around and it was Trey. He walked in.

"Do you think Jay would mind if I used his cello?

"No, probably not." All of us "kids" knew how to play some kind of instrument. Me: Violin, Trey: Viola, Jay: Cello, Bri: bass, Kendra and Ty: Piano, and Malik: Guitar. Those are just our basic instruments. We can also play each others.

Trey went to the instrument rack and got out J's Cello.

"Just don't leave to many finger prints!" Jay called from down stairs. Trey got the Cello music for Japanese Lullaby and put it on the stand next to mine. We played through it once.

"So…" he said once we were done.

"So…"

"Your new friends are interesting."

"Yeah they are." I smirked. I knew where he was going with this.

"That Nessie is kind of cute." My smirk turned into a full blown smile now.

"Is she now? And how does that make you feel?" Trey glared.

"Oh shut up." Just then we heard Calvin walk in the door.

"Family meeting, now!" he called. Trey and I looked at each other, stood up, and went down stairs for the family meeting.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. You know how writers block can be. The 8****th**** grade teachers are drowning us in homework and getting ready for high school is killing me. I'll try to do better. In the next chapter you finally get to meet Naimah (the Jonson's mom) and get to see more of the Johnson sibling. Until next time,**

** Bri P. **


	6. Family Meetings Pt 1

**A/N: Well here's your new chapter! I hope you like the new names and the extra added person!**

******Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**  


* * *

"Heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh I'm just about to lose my mind  
Honey, honey yeah"

**-Marvin Gaye

* * *

**

**COVENS COLLIDE**

Ch. 6 Family Meetings: Pt. 1

**Johnsons**

****Trey's POV****

Tasha and I walked down the stairs to the dinning room where the family meetings were held. Tasha went to sit next to Ty who was next to Naimah. Instead of sitting, she started floating behind the chair, cross legged. That's Tasha for ya.

Malik and Bri entered next holding hand and talking in flirty whispered. Malik said something to her and she giggled. I held back a gag. Malik sat down opposite Naimah, to the right of Calvin. Bri, of course sat beside him.

Jayden and Kendra entered next. Ken's hair was a little messed up and she looked a little flustered. I held back another gag. I rolled my eyes. These were my siblings. Jayden sat next to his twin on Naimah's side of the table . I sat next to Bri. We were silent Calvin stared at us for a moment. Finally he spoke.

"So… We have moved to a town that a coven had already inhabited. I heard it through the grape vine that the twins have a problem with them." Calvin stated calmly looking at the twins. They looked at each other and then back at Calvin with sorrow in their eyes.

"Their leader," Calvin continued, "is the head doctor at the hospital. Do any of you see this as a problem or a threat, even? Do we need to move again?" He questioned.

Tasha lost her concentration and fell to the floor. I resisted the urge to laugh. Before Ty had the chance to help her up, She jumped to her feet.

"Move! Are you kidding me Calvin? We just got here! We can't move yet! Plus, we, _I _got a chance to make friends! Friends I don't have to keep secrets from. Friends I don't have worry about killing! It feels wonderful to not have to hide who I am in front of them. Please, Please, don't make us move again." She pleaded sadly.

"We will only move if everyone sees necessary." He said calmly. Everyone was quite

As Ty coaxed Tasha in to the seat next to him, I thought. I for one didn't move. Moving meant I wouldn't see Nessie again. Kendra looked a minute away from throwing one of her many tantrums. Jay tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. Before she could explode, I spoke up.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say, We DO NOT want to move! We're happy here. We've made friends. And the Cullens aren't just a coven, they're a family, like us."

"A special friends for you." Tasha muttered, finally sitting in her chair. I glared at her as Naimah looked at me with a sly smile.

"What was that Tasha?" Naimah, or Imah as we call her, asked.

"Trey has the hots for the youngest Cullen. Talk about cradle snatcher." If I could, I would have turned red all over. Everyone turned and looked at me. I kept my eyes set on glaring at Tasha.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Imah asked excitedly. I looked at Calvin for help. He had his lips pressed together looking amused.

"Her name is Renesmee. A.K.A Nessie."

"Ok! Enough about me. Back to the matter at hand!" I said hurriedly. Malik, always my favorite brother, came to my rescue.

"Trey's right. We don't want to move. This town is perfect. There's so little sun. It's amazing!" Every one of my sibling nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well obviously seeing you all agree, we'll stay. We still need to set up a meeting with the Cullens."

"Happy about that, aren't you Trey? Finally gonna get yourself a mate." Jayden said to me. I growled.

"Take it outside boys." Imah said. Don't you just love our mom?

**Cullens**

****Jasper****

Nessie and I walked into the kitchen to see Alice and Bella waiting. Nessie tensed.

"What?" Nessie spat. A little regret and remorse rolled off my wife.

"Nessie, I'm really sorry. I didn't to embarrass you. You're my little sister and I love you. And I'll try to stop teasing you." Alice said.

"I'm really sorry too Nessie. I didn't mean to make you upset either." Bella apologized. I'm sad to think it but, I'm proud of those two. Way to be the bigger person girls. I heard Edward snort from upstairs.

Nessie stood and thought a moment before running to Alice and throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"I forgive you Alice." Nessie said. She pulled away from Alice and hugged Bella.

"I forgive you too, Bella."

"Well I'm glad Nessie." Suddenly Alice tensed and her face went blank. My eyebrows furrowed. What was she seeing? She came out of her chance quickly.

"FAMILY MEETING!" She yelled. Umm… ok?

Edward and Rosalie cam from down stairs and Bree and Emmett came from the living room, arguing.

"I so beat you that time!" Emmett said.

"No you didn't Em. You'll never beat me at chess!" Bree countered. I held back a snort and rolled my eyes. Of course it was chess.

We filed into the dining room and took our spots at the long table. Esme and Edward sat in their seats next to Carlisle's empty seat at the head. Bella, of course, sat next to Edward and Renesmee and Bree sat next to her. Alice sat next to Esme and I sat next to Alice. Rosalie slid into the seat next to me and Emmett sat next to her.

'_Hey Edward._' I thought. He looked at me. _'Why did you snort earlier?' _

'Guess.' He mouth to me.

'_Esme made them apologize didn't she?' _Edward nodded. Of course. I felt stupid because here I was thinking they were trying to be the bigger person. I rolled my eyes.

We heard the door open and close as Carlisle came in. He came straight to the dining room knowing that Alice had warned us. He sat down. Here we go.

****Nessie****

We sat down at the table and waited for Carlisle to come in. when he did, he came straight to his seat at the head of the table. He spoke.

"So a new coven has come to Forks. What do we do?" He asked.

"I say we become friends with them. Hell, we already have." Emmett said in a way only Emmett could.

"Yeah. You can never have enough friends, right?" Bree said from beside me.

"I doubt we'd be able to leave anyway." Carlisle said looking at me. I turned red and sunk down in my chair. How did dads know things like that! Esme must have told him when I left the house.

"I do think that we should meet the Johnsons as a whole." Carlisle continued.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm on Thursday. We're going to talk and then play baseball with them." Alice said coming out of another trance.

"Well it's settled then. I guess this meeting is adjourned."


	7. Character Overview

**Johnson Family**

**Brianna (Bri) Jones (18) **_**Mind Control**__**-dating/married to Malik **_

**Sister of Ty and Trey; The quiet but outgoing one (Bella)**

**Kendra Johnson (17)**_**Immensely beautiful**__**-Dating/Married to Jayden **_**Sister of Malik; B***hy one (Rosalie)**

**Tasha Terrell (17)**_**Flying/Levitation-**__**Dating/Married to Ty **_**twins with Jayden; The hyper one (Alice)**

**Tyreke (Ty) Jones (18)-****_Memory _****_Thief_****_-dating/Married to Tasha_**

**Brother of Bri and Trey; the quiet one (Jasper)**

**Jayden Terrell (17)**_**Telekinesis**__**-Dating/Married to Kendra**_

**twins with Tasha; the clown (Emmett)**

**Trey Jones (16) **_**x-Ray Vision**_

**Brother of Bri and Ty**

**Malik Johnson (18) **_**Incredible strength**__**-Dating/married to Bri**_

**Brother of Kendra; Soft spoken yet silly. (Edward)**

**Calvin Johnson (Dad; Doctor)**

**Naimah Johnson (Mom)**

* * *

**Cullen Family**

**Rosalie Hale (18) **_**Immensely Beautiful**__**-Dating/Married to Emmett**_

**Twin of Jasper; the B***hy one**

**Isabella (Bella) McCarty (17) **_**Mind Shield**__**-Dating/Married to Edward**_

**Sister of Emmett; The quiet but outgoing one**

**Renesmee (Nessie) McCarty (16) **_**Image Projector **_

**Sister of Emmett and Bella**

**Alice Cullen (17) **_**Psychic**__**-Dating/Married to Jasper**_

**Sister of Edward and Bree; The Hyper one**

**Breeana (Bree) Cullen (16) **_**Invisibility**_

**Sister of Edward and Alice; The timid/hesitant one**

**Japer Hale (18) **_**Empathic**__**-Dating/Married to Alice**_

**Twin of Rosalie; The quiet one**

**Edward Cullen (17) **_**Mind Reader**__**-Dating/Married to Isabella**_

**Brother of Alice and Bree;**** Soft spoken yet silly**

**Emmett McCarty (18) **_**Incredible strength**__**-Dating/Married to Rosalie**_

**Brother of Isabella; The Clown**

**Carlisle Cullen (Dad; Doctor)**

**Esme Cullen (Mom)**


End file.
